


Kyalin Oneshot collection

by chief_beifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chief_beifong/pseuds/chief_beifong
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. An Introduction

Hi friends! This is going to be a oneshot collection for Kyalin to help me get my writing groove back. Please feel free to leave comments, criticisms, suggestions, prompts or requests!


	2. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based of a HC I have that Lin and Kya have a little ceremony if one of Lin’s officers dies on the force. AvatarFanLin’s request will be next chapter :) Keep giving me suggestions!

Her metal boots scraped up the staircase, as she drudged home from the long days and night’s work. She lazily metal bent her door to unlock it, a waft of incense filling her nose. She rolled her eyes at the overwhelming scent and stepped inside, her tired and blurry eyes looking for her favorite figure in blue. Lin heard a small gasp come from the middle of the living room Kya emerged from her perched spot on the couch. She immediately noticed Lin’s distress, rushing up to Lin, her long arms wrapping tightly around Lin. 

“I heard what happened today.” She whispered, her lips pressed to the cold metal on Lin’s shoulder. “I tried to call you at work, but Saikhan told me you were busy.”

“I had to drive all the way to the eastern border to tell his family.” Lin said monotone, still bearing the ‘Chief Beifong’ facade. Kya picked her face up from Lin’s shoulder and tugged on the metal uniform Lin bore, pleading at the younger woman with her eyes. Lin nodded understandingly, knowing Kya much preferred her with her armor off. She held Kya’s hand and guided them slowly to their bedroom. Kya sat on the edge of their bed as Lin bent her armor off. Although it wasn’t anything other than ordinary, Kya adored seeing that armor be shed off. Lin was truly exposed and Kya could see everything about her. The good, the bad, the vulnerable. Lin stretched her aching back as she bent her armor into its place in her dresser. 

Lin turned to Kya with a disappointed sigh. “I should have prote-”

“It’s not your fault.” Kyas smooth voice turned stern as she beckoned Lin to sit next to her. Lin nodded and sat next to the water bender.

“He was only 30.” Lin said, reaching into her pocket, taking out the small headshot of the young officer, his stern and determined face staring back at her.

Kya noticed Lin holding herself together and put her hand on her thigh. 

“Tell me about him.” She said, hoping to get Lin to open up. 

Lin gripped his photo tighter and almost chuckled. “He’s -was- one of the first officers I had at the academy when I was a training captain. He was maybe eighteen but he looked sixteen. The first thing he said to me was after we ran laps. Everyone was cooling off after the ten laps, but he jogged up to me and said ‘Hey cap’ can I run an extra five?’” Lin started to say, imitating the officers voice. Kya chuckled and nudged Lin’s side with her elbow, encouraging her to continue. 

“So I said ‘sure kid, as long as you promise not to vomit on my floor.’ And so he ran the extra 5. And when we did crunches he did the extra 20 and when we did sparring, he requested specifically to spar with me.” Lin’s eyes started to tear up and Kya smiled as she saw the earthbender finally let herself free, her tense shoulders relaxed, her jaw slack.

Then Lin did something Kya hadn’t seen in far too long. The steel haired woman chuckled loudly, letting her pent up tears fall down her chisled cheek. “And after I gave him a proper fight, he ran out of the room. I thought he had quit. But not five minutes later he comes skipping into the gym and said, ‘Hey cap. At least it wasn’t on your floor’” Lin chuckled again and sighed in remembrance of her officer, her face going stern again. 

“Lin. Don’t waste your time regretting what you could have done. Give him the honor he deserves.” Kya knew that Lin wasn’t going to stop blaming herself. She never did. But if she could do anything to take her mind somewhere else than self blame, she would do it. Kya smiled and snatched the picture from Lin’s hand and rushed out of the room. Lin’s eyes widened and she stood up rapidly. 

“Kya!” She yelled, rushing after her, seeing the water bender grabbing her incense, several candles, fruits and a vase of flowers she insisted on keeping on the kitchen table.

“What in the spirits are you doing?” Lin reprimanded, chasing after the limber woman. 

  
  


“You’ll see” Kya called out sing songy, trailing back into their room, setting her things on the desk. Lin stood behind her crossing her arms, watching Kya arrange everything so that it looked pretty, the picture in the center, flowers surrounding it, with candles and fruits sprawled around, her incense burning. 

She smiled and sighed as her small display was set up. She beamed at Lin and used her pointer finger and motioned for her to join her on her knees by the desk. Lin huffed and sat with her, admiring the display. Kya wrapped her long arm around the sore and tired earthbender, swaying side to side, the flickering flames of the candles calming as soon as they felt Kya’s energy focus on Lin’s officer. Kya started humming, using her free hand to hold Lin’s. Lin recognized the solemn tune that Kya’s scratchy voice hummed and she felt a flood of tears start to rush down her face again. Despite the dim lighting she closed her eyes and pressed her foot to the floor, feeling Kya’s gentle vibrations to the earth. Lin’s chest started falling slowly as she attempted to silence her sobs. Kya held her tighter and hummed louder, eventually starting to sing. 

_ “Comes marching home…” _ Kya finished the song softly. The two sat in eachothers arms, the vulnerable earthbender letting herself breathe and process in her lover's arms. Kya kissed the top of her head as they sat there in silence before retiring for the night


	3. Interrupted Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AvatarFanLin’s Request : the gaang walking in on sexy times
> 
> For this chapter I’m going to write the original gang walking in on young kyalin. Personally I think kyalin wasn't until later in life, but imma write it for the request. This chapter will include Sokka/Suki as one, Toph, and part three will be Aang/Katara as one, and Zuko. Let me know if you want me to do a part 3 or 4 for Korra’s team avatar or Lin and Kya’s siblings.  
> Enjoy, and leave requests and critiques!

Sokka/Suki

The large training room filled with panting as the once dark green punching back had turned a dusty weak green in a few spots from being hit repeatedly. The culprit of whose knuckles created the drastic change in color looked at the markings with pride, glancing down at her knuckles that were once meticulously wrapped, now the white cloth was dirtied and bloodied. A dark black hair fell out of her loose bun as she jogged to the water pitcher. She started to pour herself a glass before realizing it was empty. She grunted and threw her cup to the ground, cursing to herself as she wiped sweat from her brow.

“Looking for this?” A familiar voice chimed. Lin turned around to see the tall waterbender leaning against the doorframe, a bubble of water dangling above her. 

Lin gave her a glare and walked up to the water thief, her steps heavy and tired. “Kya, please. I don’t have time for this. I have an assessment tomorrow and mom’s only passing half of us.”

Kya scoffed and stood up from her comfortable positIon, starting to saunter about the room with the portion of water still under her command. “Oh please, Lin. You’re going to pass. As much as she says she’s not going to give you special treatment, you’re still her daughter.” 

Lin huffed and followed her. “Why do you always have to do this?” She gestured to the water the brown haired young woman held in the air.

“Do what?” Kya said, innocently, knowing exactly what Lin meant, she just wanted the stubborn officer to admit it. Lin growled and started punching the bag again, Kya still in her peripheral. 

“You know what.” Lin muttered behind the sounds of her solid punches. 

Kya smirked and put the water back in the basin before slowly making her way centimeters behind Lin. 

“Oh.” Kya whispered near Lin’s ear as she punched. “You don’t like it…” Kya’s hand snuck onto Lin’s hips. “When I…..” She felt Lin tense as her hands traveled, one lower and one higher. 

“Distract you.” Kya said with a chuckle as her hands reached their desired designations. Lin’s entire body went frozen for a second before turning around and grabbing Kya’s face to pull her in for a heated kiss, using her strength to back Kya up against the wall. When they finally broke to breathe Lin saw the most proud smirk on the water benders lips. 

“You’re the worst.” Lin muttered before placing her knee between Kya’s legs and starting to kiss her exposed collar bones. 

“That’s not what you said last night.” Kya chuckled before letting out a sound of approval as Lin’s knee pressed against her more. Lin smirked against her chest at the reaction the waterbender gave. Lin tugged at the blue dress the taller woman donned encouraging her to rid herself of any barrier between her lips and the darker skin. Kya nodded and started to lift her dress up, Lin leaning away to give her room but they both turned a deep shade of red after hearing a strong throat being cleared. The young adults turned toward the noise, Lin immediately backing away from Kya. 

  
  


“That form of combat isn’t typically allowed in my training studio.” Suki chuckled, her arms crossed gently, Sokka not too far behind her.

“Aunt Suki!” Both young women yelped. They both tried to rattle off excuses but Suki simply chuckled with the watertribe man and held her hand up to stop their nervous blabbering.

“I don’t care what you were doing, I just care where you do it.” She said motioning to her training equipment. 

Sokka made eye contact with his older niece and mouthed ‘niiiiice’ with a thumbs up. Kya chuckled and pumped her fist in victory, while Lin still blushed.

“Thanks Aunt Suki. Won’t happen again.” The young officer said starting to leave before Kya grabbed her arm and motioned to the small bag around Suki’s shoulder as the two non-benders started for the back room.

Kya chuckled and Lin’s jaw dropped before feeling the earth to confirm Kya’s assumptions. She blushed as Kya’s innuendo concerning the contents of her bag was accurate, before raising her eyebrow at her non-bending aunt and uncle.

“If I may ask, what combat are you two trying out? I see you brought some new equipment?” Lin asked as the older pair approached the back room. 

Kya mimicked Sokka and mouthed ‘niiiice’ to him before he turned red. Suki narrowed her eyes at the earthbenders' assumption. 

“I won’t tell if you won’t tell.” Suki stared down the young officer.

Lin nodded with a salute before starting to leave again, Kya not far behind her. Her hand reached the doorknob before she turned to Suki and Sokka again.

“Hey Uncle Sokka?” He gave her a contorted look. “You might want to visit Aunt Katara tomorrow. You might be sore from the…. Heavy training equipment.” She said with a smirk, taking Kya by the hand and dragging her out of the room, leaving Sokka a stuttering mess with a chuckling Kyoshi warrior.

  
  


Toph

Lins legs shuffled slightly as a pile of paperwork fell to the floor.

“K-kya should we be doing this in your d-dad’s office? Aghhhh” She muttered as Kya’s lips latched to the underneath of her jaw, the waterbender’s lengthy body pressed against hers, her hands gripping the desk to stabilize her. 

“Please don’t mention my father when I’m this close to you. And he’s in a council meeting all day.” She explained rushedly, her lips still pressed to her porcelain neck. She felt Lin relax slightly under her and she smirked, moving one of her hands to ease the tight shoulders of the earthbender. Within moments of tangling limbs the two were skin to skin, Kya leading the way. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Kya double checked, sensing Lin’s hesitation. Lin nodded nervously but surely, not used to her body being on display for another person. Kya squeezed her thigh reassuringly and carefully placed her hand on Lin before hearing the lock on the door click out of place. 

“Well I may be blind, but this does not feel like police reports to me. ” Toph chuckled, not bothering to close the door to the office behind her. 

“Mom!” Lin shouted bending the door shut. 

Kya blushed and started covering herself up before realizing there was no need. 

“Aunt Toph, have you ever heard of knocking?” Kya asked defesively. 

Toph scratched her head and shook it. “ ‘friad I’m not familiar with the term. Maybe you could teach me sometime. Now would you two find the reports for me, Twinkle-Toes said it has the RCPD emblem on it.” 

The two mostly nude young women gave the Chief a sound of acknowledgement before searching Aang's office only to find the papers were the ones tossed on the floor and trampled on by the eager women. Kya chuckled and tried to straighten them out on the Avatars desk before handing them to Toph, not a word exchanged during the moments. 

“Thanks kid.” Toph nodded toward the woman before turning to her very naked, very vulnerable daughter. “Don’t let Sugar-Queen-Junior do all the work, kay kid?” Toph chuckled, feeling Lin’s heart beat a mile a minute. Kya smirked at the newly formed blush on Lin’s chiseled cheeks as Toph saluted her daughter before leaving the airbender’s office. Lin pouted embarrassedly and Kya laughed, grabbing the earthbenders hands. 

“So we mentioned my dad, and then your mom… any other family members we need to include before I…. get to work?” Kya joked. 

Lin’s pale green eyes almost disappeared from rolling them so hard. “Just shut up and kiss me, Sugar-Queen-Junior.” And Kya did just that.


	4. Interrupted Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AvatarFanLin’s Request : the gaang walking in on sexy times
> 
> For this chapter i’m going to write the original gang walking in on young kyalin. Personally I think kyalin wasnt until later in life, but imma write it for the request. This is a part two with Aang/Katara, and Zuko. Let me know if you want me to do a similar prompt for Korra’s team avatar or Lin and Kya’s siblings. Next chapter will be another request, for Kya handling a very drunk and emotional Lin. Keep commenting and requesting!

Zuko

Kya flopped down on the bright red sheeted bed and rolled around on it, laughing giddily. Lin see their luggage down next to the closet spaces and chuckled at the water bender having her fun. 

The water bender recovered from her fun and sat up holding her arms out, making grabby hands at Lin. The officer sauntered slowly toward Kya, ready to be absorbed by the long healing arms.

“Remind me again how you convinced Izumi to let us have our own room together on the island.” Lin asked skeptically, settling on the edge of the bed in Kya’s arms, the water bender instinctively nuzzzling her head between Lin’s jaw and shoulder.

“Oh come on Lin, its ‘Zumi. She likes her personal space. Besides, I promised her that I’d make sure Bumi didn’t have a date for the next gala and that he would take her.” Kya shrugged.

Lin’s dark eyebrow cocked and she traced her thumb up and down Kya’s arm. “Really? Bumi and Izumi?.... And here I thought Izumi was into women.”

“She is.” Kya said confidently, lifting her head to peck Lin’s lips gently. Lin’s jaw dropped in confusion and Kya simply chuckled and stood, starting to unpack Lin’s suitcase. Lin grumbled and stood trying to peel her out of the small green dufflebag with her name on it.

“Come on Kya, we just got here” She groaned, trying to keep the hippie out of her things.

  
“Oh shut it, you just don’t want me ruining your organization.” Kya said summaging through Lin’s things. “AHA!” She exclaimed, pulling out a small piece of green fabric. Lin raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Looks like Suyin likes to follow my orders.” Kya smirked and tossed the green fabric toward the grumpy earthbender.

Lin caught the clothes being thrown at hre and realized what they were. “Oh no. Kya, please I am not going to wear this” she tried to give it back but instead Kya shoved her into the bathroom.

After a few long waited moments, the bathroom door creaked and Kyas ears perked as she saw the young officer emerge in the sage green string bikini Kya had picked out for her. Clearly Lin was not amused but Kyas jaw dropped to the floor. 

Kya’s eyes glued on the abs the earthbender donned as she walked out, but Lin crossed her arms under her chest and looked accusingly at Kya.

“This is not what I signed on for.” She said sternly 

“It’s Ember Island, what did you expect? To swim in your tank top and boxer shorts?” 

Lin nodded as if it was obvious and Kya chuckled walking close to her. “Well, if you don’t like it, you can always take it off.” Kya suggested, tracing her hand down Lin’s firm stomach, her thin fingers fitting perfectly in the grooves of her abs, before tugging on the waistband of the bottoms.

Lin chuckled and placed her hands on Kya’s hips. “Only if you join me.” She fiddled with the tie on her light dress. 

“Is that an order, officer?” Kya teased. 

“That’s detective to you.” Lin threatened before Kya slammed their bodies together, kissing Lin sloppily. Trying to rid her of the bikini she insisted she donned. Lin’s hands scrambled to untie her dress, humming against her dark lips. Kya slid her hand through the bikini bottoms causing goosebumps to appear and a moan to escape from Lin’s lips. Kya smirked and let her dress slip off of her revealing her slender body in a similar swimsuit.

“Dad, I told you! Bumi and Tenz are in room 1, Su is staying with Toph, and Kya and Lin are in he-” Izumi’s frustrated voice said as the big firenation doors swung open, revealing the two entangled women. 

Zuko’s eyes widened and Izumi blushed, her glasses falling to the tip of her nose. 

The young women pulled away from each other and avoided eye contact. 

“I see you’re both ready for the pool.” Izumi commented quietly, trying to ease the tension. She felt Kya’s angry gaze on her

“Detective.” Zuko raised an eyebrow acknowledging Lin.

“Firelord.” She responded, pursing her lips, standing at attention. He gave her a ‘you have a lot of explaining to do’ look and she nodded, knowing that she would have had to tell him sooner or later.

Izumi looked apologetically toward Kya and tugged on Zuko’s sleeve, begging him to leave. 

“There’s going to be a bonfire on the beach in 10 if you’d like to join us.” Zuko said with an embarrassed huff as he tossed his robes back, leaving through the doors. 

“Sorry.” Izumi whispered following quickly behind her father. Once the door closed Kya burst out in laughter collapsing on the bed. Lin furrowed her brows at Kya’s laugh attack but soon chuckled and jumped on the bed near her, tickling her to make the waterbender laugh more. Kya shrieked and play punched Lin until she brought their lips together, picking up where they had left off.

  
  


Aang and Katara

“Don’t worry you guys, we’ll be fine.” Kya reassured her parents, taking Katara’s matured and used hands in hers. “I’ve been all around the world, I’m responsible now.” She exclaimed.

Katara sighed and looked at her stiff stanced husband. “I know, Kya. I just wish you could be there with all of us.” Katara squeezed her daughter’s hands. 

Kya nodded sadly and looked between her parents. “I know Mama. I want to be there for Bumi too, but we thought I would have been halfway around the world during his ceremony if Ba Sing Se hadn’t completely ran me out of cash. I’m the avatar’s daughter, you’d think there would be a seat to spare.” Kya exclaimed, throwing her hands up and landing them on her hips.

“He knows how much you care about him. You two have always been close. But please, Kya, take care of the Island. The acolytes will be much help but you can’t let them be in charge.” Aang said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kya rolled her eyes “I know Dad-”

“And please, Kya. No more inviting random girls to the island. I’m sure the acolytes would appreciate it too. These walls are not thick.” Aang mumbled the last bit. 

Kya frowned and looked pushed her parents closer together. “No need to worry. Besides, I’ll have Lin on the automatic channel on the radio in case anything happens.”

Katara and Aang finally sighed and nodded at each other, grabbing hands and kissing Kya on the forehead before climbing up Appa and flying away. Kya smirked and ran to her room, opening up the bamboo closet doors.

“You can come out now.” She said poking her head into the dusty closet. 

A very grumpy Lin emerged from the doors, arms crossed under her chest. “I thought I told you I wasn’t ready for that yet.” She joked in her angryness. 

Kya chuckled and pulled her close, dusting off her shoulders. “I’m sorry my parents took so long, you know how they are.” 

“But did I really have to hide in the closet? While I was in there I thought of 196 other hiding spots on the island.” Lin coughed out as dust flew into her nostrils.

Kya chuckled and kissed Lin. “Well now you’re out...And the parents are gone..” 

Lins cheeks turned red while Kya’s hands fondled with the baby hairs on the back of her neck. “Oh we’re doing that now? I thought we were going to wait to build up the tension…. and the ambiance.” Lin asked awkwardly and somehow her tone sounded analytical.

Kya leaned in toward Lin, their eye contact tense and locked. “Lin I’ve been gone for almost a year. There is no time for tension and ambience” her warm breath on Lin’s newly scarred cheek caused her to shudder. The young officer nodded and moved her hands toward Kya’s covered thighs. 

“Whatever you say. You’re in charge of the island.” Lin admitted slowly backing herself onto the less than comfortable air temple bed.

Kya smirked at the surrender, and reminder of just how much power she had. “You’re right, I am” she chuckled starting to kiss Lin with more force, her legs straddling Lin’s hips, weak noises from the earthbender under her escaping from between their lips.

A gush of wind nearly blew Kya off from ontop of the officer, Aang and Katara standing in the doorway.

The two women shrieked and the door was abruptly closed. Kya and Lin panted, catching their breath.

“I thought you said they left?!” Lin whisper yelled.

Kya huffed and frowned “I thought they did too!” she whispered yelled back as she reached for the door knob.

“Hey guys.” She tried to act innocent, only opening the door slightly. 

“We uh….saw Lin’s police car out front and we thought something was wrong.” Aang said awkwardly.

“I had to hide in the closet only to be caught.” Lin mumbled to herself.

“Nope! Everything’s all fine here!” Kya cheerfully, smiling her innocent smile. 

“Well then. Be safe you two!” Aang said starting to blush and closing the door before his wife stopped him and pushed her way to meet Kya at the entrance.

“If you happen to see Toph before I do, let her know that I owe her some yuan.” 

Kyas eyes widened at her mother’s words and Lin’s ears perked up at the name of her recently retired mother. 

“You two bet on me and Lin sleeping together?!” Kya said frustratedly, seeing her father turn away and blush again.

Katara chuckled “She told me she caught you two and I didn’t believe her.” Katara shrugged. “But seriously you guys. Watch over the island. And use protection!” She said before winking at her daughter and taking a very nervous and overwhelmed Aang back to Appa. 

  
  
  


“So that makes Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mom and Dad. Next thing you know the press will be taking pictures through the window.” Kya said shutting the door and sauntering toward Lin.

“Or maybe, we don’t have to worry about them, so that I can appreciate what i’ve been missing out on for almost a year.” Lin suggested, taking off her tank top. 

Kya smirked and kissed her. “Hey. I’m supposed to be in charge.”


	5. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Anais’ request for drunk Lin. It was so much fun to write. Keep giving me feedback and more requests! Hope you enjoy

“And then he gave me fifty yuan!” Bumi slammed his fist on the table in laughter as chuckles and giggles escaped from everyone’s mouths. The once small dining table in the main airtemple house had adapted to fit the fourteen people who ate together every weekend. 

Plates had been licked clean and darkness surrounded the room when the bell chimed nearly midnight. 

“Alright, if you’re an airbender whose name isn’t Korra, Jinora, Opal or Tenzin, it is your bedtime.” Pema said corralling her youngest children, the four year old Rohan already asleep in her arms. Ikki and Meelo groaned and crossed their arms 

“But Mooooom!” They chimed. 

Pema stuck her hand out to stop their whining. “You have an early mandatory meditation tomorrow, and if you’re caught sleeping during it, you won’t be able to go on a mission for a month.” She threatened. 

The air kids eyes widened and they quickly stood and grabbed their plates. “Goodnight everyone!” they waved to the older group and sped off. 

“Goodnight. I’m sure I’ll see you all very soon.” Pema dismissed herself leaving her husband, his siblings and team Avatar in the dining room. 

Lin downed the rest of whatever amber colored drink was in her glass and glanced over at the young adults across from her, the couples nuzzled close together, the clumsy teens she once knew, now grown up and reaching their full potentials.

Bumi continued to tell stories, Bolin and Kai taking full interest as Kya glanced to her left, seeing Lin’s eyes shift in and out of focus as she stared at the young group. The waterbenders hand found Lin’s armored thigh and lightly squeezed it, silently asking Lin if she was okay. 

Lin blinked herself out of her thoughts and looked at a worried Kya, nodding assuringly. They heard Bumi’s powerful laugh fill the room once more and Lin took Kyas glass and plate along with hers.

“As much as I looove hearing about the potentialllly illegal things youu did during yourrrr time in theforces, I think I better get goooing.” Lin said, starting to stand. “Mako, don’t forget the meeting we have tomorrow morning. Your teeeam has seemed tohave forgooootenn their arrest report protocoooll.” Lins words mushed together and elongated as she wobbled trying to stand, Kya having to grab onto her to stabilize her. The rest of the group looked concernedly at the Chief before noticing the finished bottle of liquor next to Lin’s seat. Bumi chuckled and stopped himself once he felt Kya and Tenzin’s glares. 

Kya stood and grabbed onto Lin’s elbow, taking the porcelain plates and glasses from her hands and setting them onto the table. “Mind if we stay the night Tenz?” She asked as Lin swayed in her arms starting to mumble nonsense. 

“Everyone else is, what’s one more couple.” Tenzin shrugged as the group took the dirty dishes with them. Kya gave him a gracious nod and led the intoxicated Chief to her room, setting her down on the bed. 

“Kya, I’mmmmfine.” Lin mumbled trying to bend her armor off. 

Kya let her take the layer of metal off before bending water from a nearby basin toward Lin’s head. “If you were fine, you would have been able to walk here by yourself.” She scolded. Kya typically encouraged Lin to let loose but she never anticipated for Lin to go this far. An entire bottle wasn’t like her. 

Although very drunk, Lin was quite cooperative and let Kya heal her slightly, before she let a few tears escape her eyes. Kya’s breath hitched as she saw her pale green eyes go glossy. She immediately stopped healing and sat on the edge of her bed cupping Lin’s cheeks. 

“Hey. You’re okay. You’re safe” She said, coddling Lin. 

The earthbender shoved her off of her. “They’reee all grow uppp” Lin said starting to cry more, standing up. Kya pulled off of her and chuckled. 

“Y-you’re upset, that the kids aren’t kids anymore.” The waterbender tried to hold in laughs. 

Lin nodded and tried to get up again, using the bedpost as support. “They used to be all helpless, and stupid. Now they’re powerful, and in love!” The chief threw her hands in the air exasperatedly, almost falling over.

Kya laughed now, taking one of Lin’s hands in hers. “They’re still kids Lin. I don’t think that’s going to change for a long time. Remember when we were in our twenties?” Kya said using the same tone she uses with Rohan. 

Lin nodded and looked Kya up and down, and then looked at herself. “I’m fifty five!” She exclaimed surprisedly. 

“Yes, Lin, you are.” Kya nodded

“I’m old.” Kya raised an eyebrow at Lin’s comment. “You’re old!” Lin whisper shouted, Kya now crossing her arms and giving Lin *the look*

“But you’re hooooot!” Lin said recovering for herself. 

Kya shook her head and tried to sit Lin back down. “Yes Lin, I’m hot, we’re old, and the kids are growing up.”

Lin’s tears stopped rushing down as Kya had calmed her. “I want to go back.” she said through sniffles.

“Back where?” Kya asked softly, wiping Lin’s cheek. 

Lin gulped. “I want to go back to that first day I met Korra at the station. I want to tell myself not to be so mad at the kid. I want to go back to everytime one of those kids was forced to grow up more than they needed to and make it so they didn’t have to.” Lin said through tears falling into Kya’s grasp.

Kya smiled at the bumbling drunken earthbender in her hands. “Lin. You have to accept that these kids are going to grow up, and so are we. It’s a part of life. And as much as I love seeing you express your emotions, you have got to get to sleep.” Kya hugged Lin tightly before laying her down, realizing that the earthbender had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Kya chuckled and laid next to her, smiling at her peaceful rest. Kya rarely saw the Chief asleep so she cherished this moment.

“I cannot wait to tell you about this in the morning.” she yawned and kissed her cheek before wrapping her long arms around Lin and retiring for the night.


End file.
